


you are my delightful intruder

by Evening_Winds



Series: factories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, literally just raihan and leon being cute for 2k+ words, this is even more self-indulgent than my first fic i'm ashamed of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Winds/pseuds/Evening_Winds
Summary: "Do you… wanna sleep next to me?" Raihan heard himself ask.- - -aka after raihan’s borderline anxiety attack and a reciprocated love confession, leon stays the night.aka raihan is still a dense teenage idiot and a flustered mess, but so is leon (though to a lesser extent)[direct sequel tothe best way to put together me (will you and i make a breakthrough), but probably works as a stand-alone too if you don’t feel like reading 13k words of worldbuilding and backstory (and more fluff).]
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: factories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619587
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	you are my delightful intruder

**Author's Note:**

> they made their breakthrough, now it’s time for the aftermath.
> 
> i wasn’t going to write any more fics but i got more hits and kudos and comments on _breakthrough_ than i ever could have expected, and the comments were so lovely and encouraging (every single one makes me cry tears of joy no matter how many times i reread them), and i was on family vacation with a lot of free time to think about some of the self-indulgent fluff i hadn’t managed to include in _breakthrough_ , and… well. here i am, back in fluffy raileon limbo. i’m also working on a third fic in this series so look forward to that??
> 
> (i feel like _breakthrough_ will be my magnum opus tho, i doubt i’ll be able to write anything of that scale ever again haha)
> 
> and, like last time, this is unbeta’d + english isn’t my first language so there’re probably some mistakes and general clunkiness.
> 
> the title is from Factories by Autoheart again. the song has nothing to do with these two fics i’ve written but it’s just SO DANG GOOD

_I love you, too._

The words kept echoing in Raihan’s mind as he burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Leon’s neck, inhaling the scent of his hair with every shaking breath he took. He had stained Leon’s nice dress shirt with tears, but Leon didn’t seem to mind; he just kept holding Raihan tight and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

_I love you, too._

Yes, Raihan was still terrified. Even though those were the words he had ultimately wanted to hear, even though he tried his best to calm himself down, even though he was so happy and relieved he could burst, even though it seemed everything would be just fine. The fear he had in his heart now was more vague than it had been before, blurry around the edges – he wasn’t quite certain why he was so scared. The rational part of his brain tried to tell him that his future was bright and he had gotten everything he had yearned for.

But…

_I love you, too._

Perhaps, now that he had it all, he was even more scared of losing it.

\- - -

Raihan’s tears ran dry eventually, his claw-like grip on the back of Leon’s shirt loosened bit by bit, his breathing became less and less constricted. How long did it take? How long did they stay like this, embracing each other in the dead of night? Raihan wasn’t sure. But once his mind wasn’t on overdrive anymore, he realized just how tired he was. He yawned against Leon’s neck, and it made Leon chuckle, breathless. It reverberated through Raihan’s entire body and sent shivers down his spine.

“I guess we should sleep at some point,” Leon muttered.

He was right. Still, Raihan didn’t want to get up; he wanted to stay right there, enclosed by Leon’s arms, so close to him it almost made Raihan’s heart ache. He felt so comfortable and safe and he never wanted that feeling to stop.

He closed his eyes tighter. One more intake of breath, one more lungful of Leon’s scent, and Raihan nodded. He forced himself to sit upright again and meet Leon’s eyes. They were looking runny and red, too, but the smile on his face was as dazzling as ever.

Completely enthralled by the sight, with his heart aflutter, Raihan brought his hand up to cup Leon’s cheek. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he was able to do so, was _allowed_ to do so, by both Leon and, perhaps more importantly, himself. Leon closed his eyes and leaned to the touch with a content hum. Raihan’s heart was so raw and overflowing with affection that he almost started crying again.

While he had managed to apologize earlier for his behavior during the past month, albeit extremely awkwardly, Raihan still had a lot of things he had to talk through with Leon. “Lee, I…”

Before Raihan managed to decide where to begin, Leon turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. The words died on Raihan’s lips, his brain ceased to function, and his poor heart beat even harder than it had been up until now.

Suddenly, he felt wide awake.

Leon opened his eyes and regarded him curiously, tilting his head to the side, probably just to prove that he hadn’t reached his peak adorableness just yet.

How could Raihan ever be able to sleep again when there was a chance he’d miss experiencing something like _this_?

“Yes?” Leon asked once it was clear that Raihan wasn’t going to continue his train of thought.

Raihan tried to get his thoughts in order, but it proved difficult with Leon still sitting on his lap, peering at him with half-lidded golden eyes full of fondness and a loving, sleepy smile on his lips.

This man was going to be the death of him.

“Do you… wanna sleep next to me?” Raihan heard himself ask. Not the words he had been meaning to say. His face was burning. Maybe he’d be in a better state of mind for serious conversations – about _everything_ – tomorrow.

Leon’s smile widened and lit up his whole face, his eyes sparkling like the stars hanging over Hammerlocke. It warmed Raihan to his core, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Leon replied.

\- - -

“Sorry, I don’t have a spare toothbrush handy…”

Having an unexpected sleepover guest was even more awkward than Raihan had initially thought. Or, well, he hadn’t really been _thinking_ , per se, when he had invited Leon over, so he obviously hadn’t considered how all of this would work in practice. It was what he had wanted in his heart, and he had acted accordingly before his brain had had any time to catch up.

It seemed like he had been acting that way around Leon a lot lately.

And, to be fair, it seemed to be working in his favor, considering the outcome. Raihan smirked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Still, he was feeling incredibly nervous – this wasn’t their first sleepover together, but this time the situation felt entirely different compared to those countless other times. And the unforeseen nature of it wasn’t the only reason for that, not by a long shot.

“It’s alright,” came Leon’s voice from the entryway. Raihan stepped out of the bathroom to see that Leon was rummaging through the pockets of his coat which Raihan had put away in the closet earlier that night. It felt like that had happened a lifetime ago.

Raihan leaned his shoulder against the doorway and begun to brush his teeth, just to have an outlet for all the anxious energy bubbling inside him while he observed Leon with increasing curiosity. Eventually, Leon found what he was looking for and pulled out a small, oblong case from one of the pockets of his coat.

Raihan stared at Leon, not comprehending the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. Leon suddenly avoided his gaze, fidgeting with the case in his hands, the tips of his ears turning red.

Raihan had never seen Leon this flustered before.

He realized that he wanted to see Leon get flustered more often. Be the cause of it.

Leon’s voice was barely a whisper when he finally spoke again. “Actually, I was… hoping tonight would end… like… this…”

Oh?

Raihan almost choked on his own toothbrush when the realization hit him.

_OH._

“Holy Arceus, Lee…” Raihan’s face was suddenly so hot he was sure it was going to melt right off. He felt weirdly giddy and incredulous and downright _impressed_ all at once. “I can’t believe this… You of all people… Have you no shame…”

“Hey. HEY. Dental hygiene is important,” Leon spluttered as he opened the case and took out his toothbrush. The deep blush that had risen on his cheeks rivaled Raihan’s.

This whole situation was so delightfully silly and unexpected that Raihan almost forgot to be nervous for a while. “If I had invited you to stay for the night and you _didn’t_ happen to have a toothbrush in your breast pocket, would you have declined the offer?” Raihan asked, still red-faced and grinning like a fool. “What else do you have stashed in your pockets? A carton of eggs for breakfast?”

Leon didn’t reply, only stuck out his tongue at Raihan and playfully bumped him with his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom past him. Oh my Arceus, he was so ridiculous.

And Raihan was ridiculously in love with him.

\- - -

They brushed their teeth in relative silence, side by side by the bathroom sink, both of them too shy to meet the other’s eyes in the mirror. Raihan did steal a few glances to his left, at Leon, every now and then, just to ensure that Leon was really there. The whole situation still felt unreal to him.

Raihan had put his left hand on the edge of the sink and soon enough, Leon tentatively placed his right hand on his and leaned a little closer to him. It was so unbearably cute that Raihan was sure he would combust. He looked at Leon again, letting his eyes linger a bit longer this time – but something seemed off - -

“…Since when have you been left-handed, Lee?”

Leon’s left hand, the one that was holding the toothbrush, ceased its motion. His cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. “Just… shut up and let me hold your hand, you absolute freaking bonehead,” Leon muttered as he continued to clumsily brush his teeth with his non-dominant hand.

Raihan nearly choked on his toothbrush again.

\- - -

It turned out that the only thing Leon had stashed in his pockets was, in fact, the toothbrush.

There was no way Raihan would let him ruin his fancy dinner party clothes any more by sleeping in them. So, once he had changed into his sleep wear, he had no choice but give Leon something to wear for the night, too. Raihan was more than a full head taller than Leon and he had always liked loose-fitting clothing, so the tank top and pair of shorts he borrowed Leon were not a snug fit. Far from it.

The way the neckline of the shirt showed off Leon’s collarbone was, to Raihan’s mind, almost scandalous.

His heart refused to sit still in his chest.

Instead of letting his mind wander too far into fantasies involving his lips on the exposed expanse of Leon’s skin and beyond ( _Not tonight_ , Raihan told himself. _Later. And only if Leon wanted it, too._ ), Raihan directed his attention to finding an extra pillow. He had just moved into the apartment and was still settling in, so aside from the pieces of furniture that had already been there and the ones he had brought from his old apartment, most of his things were still stuffed in boxes and random tote bags. This could take a while. He sighed and got to work.

Eventually, Raihan found the pillow as well as a pillowcase for it. He knew he had an extra duvet in there somewhere, too, but he couldn’t be bothered to locate it. It was probably closer to daybreak than midnight at this point, and the day had been taxing and mentally draining in more ways than one. They would have to share.

Leon was sitting on the edge of Raihan’s bed, twirling a strand of his hair around his index finger while he waited. His eyes scanned the walls of the bedroom before they fixed on Raihan who just stood there, the pillow in his hands, staring at Leon.

Wearing _his_ clothes.

Sitting on the edge of _his_ bed.

Not to mention that the bed in question was not made for two people – it would be cramped with the both of them.

_Holy Arceus._

Flustered, Raihan threw the pillow at Leon, who caught it with a bashful smile. He hugged the pillow close to his chest as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. He seemed nervous, too, and it eased Raihan’s mind somewhat.

\- - -

Once they had settled in under the covers, Leon took Raihan’s hand in his and laced their fingers together, as if to say that he was right there, he wasn’t going anywhere. The last bit of anxious tension still lingering in Raihan’s body slowly melted away at the touch. All of this felt right, like it was meant to be. He wished the night, this very moment, would stretch on forever.

Lying there in his bed, holding hands with the man he loved and who loved him back, Raihan decided that was not going to run away from his feelings from now on. No more bottling up his emotions, no more hiding his true colors, no more denial of his feelings, especially those he had towards Leon. Like Leon had said, they’d both been incredibly dense on that front – pining, clueless idiots, the both of them – and continuing down that road wouldn’t do any good to anyone.

Still, the rest could wait for tomorrow; the explanations, the apologies, the aftermath of all this. Raihan hoped - - no, he knew that Leon would understand, knew they would figure everything out together.

He also knew that right now both of them needed to rest more than talk, no matter the importance of the topics of discussion.

Before that, though, there was one thing he had to be absolutely certain of.

“Lee?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… Are we…” Suddenly feeling extremely nervous again, Raihan couldn’t dare to meet Leon’s eyes. He kept his gaze fixed to their joined hands instead. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again.

As if he hadn’t been blushing enough today to last a lifetime.

“…Are we dating now?” Getting his mouth to form the word took some effort – somehow, it felt too big, too real, too significant to be uttered out loud now that it had the possibility to refer to _them_.

Leon heaved an affectionate sigh and shuffled even closer to Raihan, carefully entwining their legs in the process. It made Raihan’s skin tingle where they touched.

Leon squeezed his hand a bit tighter when he replied, “I know I shouldn’t make assumptions about things like this, but… Well. That’s what I assumed.” Raihan could hear the teasing smile in Leon’s voice. “And I assume it’s okay with you, too?”

Raihan looked back at Leon then – his beaming face was so close Raihan could count the freckles on his nose and cheeks in the soft glow of the city lights filtering through the blinds. He made a mental note to do that later – he had a feeling that he would have plenty of opportunities to do so in the future.

Right now, though, he didn’t want to waste a second more on such trivial yet unbelievably mesmerizing things.

Smiling, Raihan closed the few remaining inches between them. “Of course,” he breathed before gently pressing his lips to Leon’s again. And again. And again. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to brush your teeth twice a day, kids
> 
> and let me know what you think i guess. peace out
> 
> \+ leon: now that we are officially boyfriends, will you finally let me catch an applin for you?  
> raihan: ??? what do you mean, "finally?"  
> leon: *looks at the camera like he’s in the office*


End file.
